


Movie Night

by marsprince



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Innocence, Kissing, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsprince/pseuds/marsprince
Summary: In which Archie goes on a Not-a-Date (but it's totally a date) with Reggie.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Small fic found in my old netbook. The Archie/Reggie pairing really needs more popularity here...

"This is totally a date." Jughead said.

Archie frowned at him in the mirror. "It's not a date," He said, pulling on a different shirt. "Reggie just needs someone to hang out with. My attempts to cheer him up during practice aren’t working, and Betty, Josie, and Kevin are still ignoring him because of that prank he played on them, with the paint at the piano concert, and Ronnie dumped him again. He needs a friend."

"You care too much, man. As far as Veronica has told me, he was an asshole during every date they had together." Jughead said.

Archie sighed. "Yeah, I know. He can be a huge asshole sometimes… But he’s still our friend. What do you think?" He asked, stepping out of the shadows in the outfit he had chosen. "These jeans or the black ones?"

Jughead sat straight up, spilling a few drops of mustard from the hotdog he was eating over Archie’s bedroom carpet. "Damn, dude. Anyone at our school would want to make out with you. Except me, though. Definitely those."

Archie groaned. "I don't want Reggie to ‘make out’ with me. It's not a date."

Jughead shrugged, dropping back onto the bed. "Whatever you say, buddy. Just don't say I didn't warn you when he opens your door and tries to order for you."

"Jug..." That was Archie's _this-is-already-bad-and-you're-making-it-worse_ mixed with the 89% playful _shut-up-or-i'll-fucking-kill-you_ tone. He finally surrendered.

"Okay, fine. But be careful." Said Jughead taking another huge bite from his food.

"I will. " Archie looked himself up and down, messed with his hair a little, and tried not to be nervous by pretending he wasn't. He took a deep breath. "I guess I'm ready."

"For what?" Jughead said. "And why are you doing your little pre-battle ritual? You know, where you plant your feet and steel yourself to defend your argument."

"I'm not doing that."

"You actually are."

"Can you blame me? It's Reggie. Spending any time at all with him is really hard matter."

"You know, I could make a really immature boner joke right there but I won't. Out of respect for our friendship."

"Shut up." Archie said. "Okay, last check, I promise. How do I look?"

Jughead flicked a glance up from his second hotdog, ready to toss out a casual _'You look fine'._.. But he stared. With the lamp behind him, Archie looked like he was glowing. His skin looked warm, and the light shined off the edges of his wavy hair like a halo. His shirt was silky and shiny, looked painted on to his body, and his jeans were fitting so well Jughead had to shove back a whistle of admiration. He looked... Touchable.

Jughead suddenly realized he wasn't looking at his same goofy Archie from last year. This Archie was stronger and wiser than he'd been before. Not only that, but he looked so good it wasn't fair. This Archie was heading out on a date with Reggie Mantle. Reggie _Just-became-the-football-captain-and-I'm-still-Hot-and-Rich-because-God-loves-Me-more-than-you_ Mantle.

It was going to take some getting used to.

He couldn't think of the words to express himself, and Archie was still waiting for an answer. He was glad when Ms. Andrews knocked on the door.

"Archie?" She said, poking her head around the corner. "Your 'not-a-date' is here. He looks nervous. I'd get down there asap if I were you."

"Thanks, mom." Archie said, kissing her on the cheek. "See you later!" He told Jughead, and before he could second guess himself, he was down the stairs and looking at Reggie, and all of a sudden his mouth was dry. "Hey Reggie."

Reggie frowned and shoved a tiny gift box at him, clearly nervous. "What took so long, Andrews? Get in the car."

Archie smiled at his back.

 

* * *

 

"…So." Archie started. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at his shoes. It was cold out, and he could see his breath in the air.

"That movie sucked." Reggie finished. Archie smiled and huffed a laugh. He could tell from Reggie's tone that his eyebrows were doing that scrunched up thing. He also could feel Reggie's gaze on the side of his face and felt warm inside all of a sudden. He looked up on impulse, catching Reggie's eyes. Neither of them looked away.

"Do you… Want to go somewhere?" He didn't know why he said that, maybe just because maybe deep inside, he didn't really want this awkward night to end.

When Reggie smiled slowly and said "Yeah. Wherever you want." He felt really glad he had asked.

For the record, they didn't make it anywhere specific (not that they had a destination in the first place). Archie was looking out the window of Reggie's Porsche, tapping his thigh and feeling a little more nervous every second. Was he really about to do this? This was Reggie Mantle. He was known to change his mind in the morning. Then there's the whole new dating thing. The thing was, Reggie's soft lips had pretty much convinced him he didn't even care about those things.

He was in the middle of pondering where he'd gone wrong to the point that Reggie’s lips seemed so attractive in his decision making, when Reggie suddenly whipped onto a side road and ripped the keys out of the ignition. Archie barely had time to turn around before he found himself in the middle of the best kiss of his life.

He was halfway in a state of disbelief, but the kiss was so hungry, so insistent, so perfect and so damn good, he couldn't convince himself to pull away. He wanted to think rationally, he wanted to remind himself why this was a bad idea, he wanted... Who was he trying to fool? He wanted Reggie. As he felt his back pressing against the cold window, tilted his head to find a better angle of attack, moaned into Reggie's mouth because he just couldn't help it—he didn't see any more point in denying it.

 

* * *

 

When Reggie said goodnight, it wasn't in a tone of voice Archie had ever heard before. It was soft and gentle, with a tinge of hope to it.

He said "I'll see you later in class."

And Archie answered "I'll call you." And smiled, because he couldn't help it.

Reggie smiled back.

Archie walked to his front door in a daze. He felt calm and suspended above everything, full of warmth, and the sound of Reggie's voice. He walked into his room and leaned against the door.

"Nice hickey, dude." Said Jughead, who was still there, even though it was almost 1 a.m., looking up from his laptop. "Still not a date?"

Archie grinned, and touched his neck. "Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to Comment and leave Kudos if you liked this!


End file.
